Going Under
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: "I wasn't aware you used blackmail, Fury." It was meant as a joke but as Tony Stark considered their newest "teammate" he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't true. If looks could kill; Fury would be dead, dug up and killed again. And she was to help against Loki. Yeah right. Everyone knew that "mikos" were nothing more than a hoax. Inuyasha x Avengers/Thor - Rating to Change.
1. Chapter 1: GU

**_Going Under _**_is a Avengers x Inuyasha crossover that will involve ALL media from both sides_

_But if you liked **Pull Me Into the Dark**, you'll LOVE **Going Under**_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

**_-.-_**

**_Playing it safe... Rated T - some minor sexual content, language, etc. If you want to continue, you've been warned. It will change later. _**

_On that note:_

_It's so hard to judge what's "right" now when you've got 13 year olds on the news [and on shows like Maury, etc.] wanting and/or having children of their own._

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*I won't be broken again *<em>**

With a heavy sigh, one born of unease, Kagome Higurashi turned and headed further into the shrine's remains. Even now, some six years later, the scent of smoke and fire still lingered in the air. She hadn't stepped foot here in close to eighteen years and yet she was here for the simple fact that tonight marked the anniversary of when flames had reached high into the nighttime sky.

The fire department called it arson.

Kagome though knew better.

It hadn't been a demon. Of that she was certain. Though it was a demon that had caused the incident. She did not possess the ability, after all, to seal the Shikon no Tama completely. No some demon, for they rarely showed their faces in the modern world what when their numbers were nothing near what they had once been, had paid a greedy human into doing the dirty work. She doubted that the human had realized the importance of the gemstone that hung from the end of the beaded necklace around her neck, the marble sized stone partially hidden between the swells of her breasts. If they had, they would have realized that there was no girl residing at the Sunset Shrine.

But then humans were so easily fooled.

Had she not believed the lies Inuyasha had spouted? When all the hanyou had wanted was to possess the Shikon no Tama as a means of right the _wrong _which had been dealt him. Even now she wasn't certain whom she felt more sorry for; herself for believing the hanyou or Inuyasha for not realizing the reality of what had happened. That had his sire survived there was a good chance he never would have experienced what he had.

Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, Kagome brushed her fingers through thick strands of hair that was no longer black but rather a bluish silver; not unlike what you'd find upon a Russian blue cat. Such was one of the gifts from the blood bond she had entered into with Sesshomaru all those years ago as the dai-youkai's thanks for her returning to him his arm, something that was normally done amongst mates or adopted siblings. She fell into the later, a trait that she shared with Shippo. For all his blustering with respect to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had actually wanted what was best for his half sibling. If Inuyasha was _**weak **_than he would have fallen prey to any number of demons after the Shikon no Tama; those "chance" encounters with the full inu hadn't been so chance.

Besides the hanyou had had the finesse of a bull in a china shop after all. And a greedy murderous intent that Naraku had portrayed beautifully some 50 years before Kagome had arrived in feudal Japan.

More than anything that blood bond had kept her alive.

The goddess Uzume, infamous Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, may have birthed the first miko centuries ago however that love had long since waned with each generation that had come and gone. Kagome was supposed to have died in that fateful battle against Naraku. Her destiny was that she was supposed to take the place of Midoriko as Naraku was to take the place of the faceless demons within the Jewel of Four Souls. She had fought her Fate though for Kagome had had too much to live for to accept Fate's cruel hand. There was little Shippo, whom had adopted her as his mother. Rin who likewise had needed a mother's influence. Sesshomaru even.

And yet only if she had been stronger. If only she had stayed here, choosing to ignore how her family had become nervous in her presence. They did not understand what had happened in feudal Japan. Had not Souta told her that it was her fault Inuyasha had died?

Breathe escaping in a plume of frosty air, Kagome leaned back slightly. Now more than ever the feeling of uselessness crept upon her as azure tinted eyes landed upon the withered stump of the giant cherry tree. She had tried to grow a seed within the base, cutting out a hollow in which the sapling could regrow, but it had been a lost cause. The mana, or spiritual energy, of the huge tree had been burnt through to its very roots. It had survived over five hundred years only to be brought down by a blaze that had lasted only two hours.

The tree's remains though marked what she had come for, and with a soft grunt, Kagome crouched down. Immediately lithe fingers, fingers that had gotten used to holding chalk and healing minor wounds over the last eleven odd years, began to clear away the debris. Despite the ruins of the Shinto shrine things still lived in the remains. She had never thought of rebuilding. Grass was the most dominant greenery competing with the countless weeds and tangled mosses that Kagome busily picked away at until the edge of a concrete slab became visible.

With a swift side to side movement she exposed the smallest of the four gravestones to the light again. The name Souta Higurashi was engraved in the soft marble, bearing the emblem of the sun with its sixteen rays setting behind a torii gate which represented the family's sunset ties. Higurashi did, after all, mean sunset. Vaguely a part of her wondered if Souta's name of suddenly was a foretelling of the fire that would rage through Sunset Shrine on the eve of Kagome's return to her family.

_Ah Souta. _

When she had first returned to the modern era, Kagome had tried for a normal life.

Near impossible having survived in a realm in which grown men would have wet themselves within seconds and which she had been fighting within for the last four years since her 15th birthday. It had certainly not helped that her family had been wary of her. People of spiritual energy, or mana as many called it still, were hardly common in the modern world. Her grandfather, may he lay in rest, had barely possessed even a shard of spiritual energy with which to detect demons. In fact come to think of, and though it did not do to speak ill of the dead, Kagome doubted to this day he had any spiritual sense.

It was her ill begotten luck that people had forced her to leave her family all those years ago.

They would understand her being a miko even less than they thought she was a mutant. She had meant to help a young couple whose daughter had been seriously hurt in a car accident at the bottom of the shrine's two hundred and fifty stairs. It mattered not that she had saved the toddler's life. She was a mutie freak. Cuffed, gagged even and shoved into the back of a cruiser. Her mother had had to sell her wedding ring to pay the bale, quoting the fact that Kagome was in the midst of her MD at the University of Tokyo as to why she had brought a dead girl back to life - through simple CPR. Not quite for the toddler hadn't been quite dead; but without any CCTV cameras around it had definitely been a workable plea.

Particularly when she was so _**skilled**_ as a medical student. She wondered what her professors would say if they knew her age.

But it had been the last straw on the camel's back. Her mother had told her in no uncertain terms that though she was loved, and could **_visit_**, it was expected that she not remain at the Sunset Shrine. Thrown onto the streets with little more than the clothes on her back and a small amount of cash, Kagome had taken the quickest and easiest way out of Tokyo. The city was too big for her, feeling more like a prison than anything. For four years she had traveled; venturing across China and into Russia before creeping through the depths of Germany and Austria until reaching France. A "hop, skip and a jump" as the saying went and she had found herself sitting at a little cafe in downtown New York City some seven years after her mother had asked, no demanded, she leave.

_If only. _But fate was cruel.

With another sigh, she seemed to do that an excessive lot whenever she visited the shrine's ruins if she was to believe the others, her family now rooted mostly in Salem, Kagome Higurashi straightened herself. Fingers brushed over her jeans a part of her making note that she'd need a new pair soon. She'd taken on some of Logan's bad habits in wearing clothes that might have been presentable two or three years prior. Vaguely she wondered if she could talk the infamous Wolverine into coming with her. Gods knew that Logan needed clothes before the school year started and the children whom had gone home, what few of them had, returned.

Turning Kagome considered the ruins of the shrine once again, her eyes narrowing slightly. To the average person it looked vacant but she had ceased to be average or normal by her 15th birthday. She had sensed, for lack of a better word, the intruders when they had stepped onto the first step of the shrine's huge staircase. "What do you want, Fury?"

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

1) Kagome is 30 - 37 years of age. 15 at feudal start, 4 years to get the Shikon = 19. 18 years since she apparently lived at the Sunset shrine - 19 + 18 = 37. However, she indicates that this may not be her true age.

2) Her family was fearful, as people with spiritual power is few and far between in modern era. She was mistaken as a mutant, for saving a girl, and asked to leave by her mother.

3) the Sunset Shrine was burnt - and her family killed - 6 years prior to the start by a human working for a demon. She indicates that the demon attacked / had the human attack \ because the Shikon isn't fully sealed

4) Since leaving her family household she traveled from Russia to France in 4 odd years. Then ended up in NYC on the seventh year. As indicated she works with a group out of Salem ... guess whom.

5) the blood bond between Kagome and Sesshomaru will be explained further as we go. As noted it caused her hair to turn into a bluish grey. Her own hair was a blue-blue and add Sesshomaru's white silver hair ... bluish grey. Think like mentioned the Russian blue cats. Or something of a light gunmetal grey with a bluish tinge.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Question: _**_Does this take place during Avengers or what movie?__  
><em>**_Answer: _**_It takes place, Avengers first movie [against Loki]_

_If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Unless they ruin the plot with answering something too soon, I will answer them. _

_-.-_

**_Other stories to Note:_**

_You Don't Say - despite its name, it won't be what it seems. Simple Inuyasha, no crossover. _

_Niemand - this is one of my personal favorite crossovers to write. LOTR / Inuyasha. _

_Tokyo Rose - despite it's flowery name and somewhat off sided intro, it will be quite different from typical YYH / Inuyasha crossovers._

_-.-_

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_-.-_

_Pairing suggestions. _

_If you want a pairing, you **must explain WHY - **why you want that pairing, why you'd think it would work, etc. _

_I really dislike demands without explanation. _

_There's been a few Loki has been overused comments already - well so has Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Kurama, etc. but people keep writing such stories. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p>With her eyes shut she breathed deeply, letting it out in a slow exhale like how Miroku had once taught her so long ago to focus her energies, Kagome leaned back against the soft leather of the seat. <em>In, out. In, out.<em> Dimly she could hear the whirling sound of the helicopter's rotating blades. The hum of the engine itself. _In, out._ The rapid heartbeat of the person sitting across from her. _In, out. In, out. _The scent of sweat touched her nostrils, bringing with it a hint of something else. Aftershave, something spicy, and the fouled lingering aroma of fear.

Fear.

By kami how many times had she smelt that aroma?

Too often when she had been living in Sunset Shrine, it had been one of the reasons why she had rarely stayed at the shrine even when she had had a place to live. Staying within the shrine where her family had stuck false smiles on their faces and whom stunk of fear, fear of what she had become and fear of the abilities she had shown, had been out of the question. But now rather than fill her with disbelief, and something akin to pain and distress, the sensation that rippled through her was the same as a hunter on the hunt. Weak. Prey.

**_No. _**

Shoving against the tumbling thoughts Kagome breathed in more deeply. The one and only time she had felt like this her eyes hadn't been the mauve of the Shikon no Tama, corrupted as it had been by the gaping hole of her wounded soul from Kikyo having stolen part of her to be revived, that came when her miko powers rose to the forefront in a confrontation. No they had been a dim honeyed amber, a shade much darker than either Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's had been, as the youkai blood usually held in check by the powers she had been born with had come "alive". Granted she had been on the thin borderline between death and life then but the reflection which had stared back at her had frightened her something terrible.

"Ms. Higurashi are you alright?" Fury's voice, from the front of the helicopter, sounded concerned.

"That's Doctor Higurashi," certain now that her rolling emotions were once under control again, who did these Neanderthals think they were, Kagome opened her eyes.

The machine's interior was dimly lit, but it still gave her enough light to see by. The human who had stunk of fear was another one in dark suit, though female, with dark reddish brown hair. An impassive look tugged at features that may have been attractive at one point but the pinched frown gave the impression of someone that was hardened to most situations. The smell was a telltale indicator but she could give begrudging kudos to whomever this Hill woman, if the name-tag over the breast pocket was correct, happened to be for not showing it.

The foot soldier though took no more than a passing glance and Kagome's azure tinted eyes flickered to the dark skinned man sitting in the co-pilot area of the helicopter, shifting around in his seat so that he could look back. Nick Fury was someone that she had had the fortune, or misfortune depending upon whom was asked, of meeting on a number of times beforehand. It went without say. She may not be a member of the X-Men themselves, for she would rather cut off an arm than wear such a uniform, she was indeed an ally with close ties. She _**did **_live at the manor after all.

"I apologize Doctor." The voice pulled at her concentration. "Professor Xavier had not informed me that you were a doctor."

Swallowing down the automatic**_ psychiatrist_** that came with the dub, Kagome tilted her head slightly. "I was not aware Charles knew where to find me."

A lie if there was ever one, she had informed the de facto leader of the X-Men before leaving that she was heading back home. The shrine wasn't her first stop in a trip that took four months after all. She stopped off in France, where she had roomed with a French artist, and then visited the small mom and pop restaurant in the heart of Berlin though only mom had survived the rages of WWII. The monks of Paro Taktsang whom she had spent 2 years studying under. These were all people whom had helped her in one way or another during her flight from Sunset Shrine. She had thought Xavier had had enough respect of this annual venture to turn aside government dogs, Logan's words not hers.

Her comment obviously unnerved the dark skinned male, however, with a strained smile he continued. "Then you are not an ally of X-Men."

"I am."

The strain wavered, confidence growing. "Then I do believe you maybe of some help to us, Doctor Higurashi."

* * *

><p>Sorry, sort of sort. I couldn't think of anything else for the gap between her intro &amp; team meeting right now.<p> 


End file.
